iDisegno
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Sam and Carly are spending a lazy night watching a movie, this leads to a conversation, which leads to a random question which leads to a bet and ultimately leads to Carly slowly losing her mind, a Cam story.


**_Title: iDisegno._**

 ** _Writer: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Synopsis: Sam and Carly are spending a lazy night watching a movie, this leads to a conversation, which leads to a random question which leads to a bet and ultimately leads to Carly slowly losing her mind, a Cam story._**

 ** _Author Notes: It's been a while since I written for iCarly, but can you guys blame me? I sorta been hooked on the Victorious "Jori" pairing._**

 ** _Anyway, this idea came to me after re-watching "iMust Have Locker 239", what can I say? I mean other than the glaringly obvious fact that watching Carly trying to draw something was rather amusing, which of course is the main reason as to why this fic was created in the first place._**

 ** _Just to make things clear I am not in a way bashing Carly, I just like it when she goes temporarily insane like she did in both "iSpace Out" and "iSam's Mom" which in my opinion are her greatest moments, plus for some strange reason my twisted mind somehow finds it easier to write Cam fics from her POV._**

 ** _Also, the title of the story it's the Italian word for drawing, a double reference to Sam being fluent in the language as well as Carly's rather poor artistic skills._**

 ** _Finally I don't known iCarly, Dan Schneider does and this freaking idea is made for entertainment purposes only so DON'T SUE ME, OK!_**

 ** _So all in all, just enjoy the story, savvy?._**

* * *

"Come on Carls" Sam complained impatiently "Just pick something to watch!"

The brunette simply rolled her eyes playfully, already used to her friend's behaviour, she simply took it in stride as she continued on her task of choosing a movie from her DVD collection for them to watch.

She wanted to cuddle with her feisty girlfriend, so in her mind there was no better choice than a romantic movie to get the ambiance going.

"And here it is!" Carly said excitedly, beaming with joy at her choice.

Sam on the contrary was not sharing the brunette's enthusiasm "Are you _freaking_ kidding me Carls?!"

"Nope" the younger girl answers cheekily. "We're going to watch Titanic, you said to pick something, well this is it"

"But we already saw that movie in the 3D theater!"

"Well _now_ we are seeing it in the comfort of my living room"

"Watching three hours of romance is not something I find comfortable" Sam says dryly "If anything it's a big bore, if I wanted to take a nap, I would've gone to Mr Howard's class for that"

"Oh don't pout" Carly ordered playfully "I mean come on, when we watch a movie only you want to watch do _I_ complain about it?"

"Not really..."

The younger teen smiled victoriously, until the blond beat her to it "You try to blackmail me with things like bacon, ham and sex in Ms Briggs's house which by the way I'm beginning to think will **_never_** happen"

Carly opened and closed her mouth several times until she managed to find her voice "When have I ever said _**THAT**_?!"

"Umm, let's see" Sam pretending to think "Just last week when I wanted to watch ¨It" on the panic channel you were so freaked out that you began to suck on my ear and said that you would put bacon between your breasts so I could chew them out only if we watched something that _**wouldn't**_ give you nightmares till you became a mother"

The brunette blushed furiously "I don't remember that"

Sam smirked coyly "Oh really? Then you _might_ remember that I told you I wanted to do that in that in Ms Briggs's living room"

"I still don't see why you want to have sex there!" Carly asked mortified "I mean what's wrong with doing it here?!"

"There's no thrill if we do it behind closed door" Sam shrugged "Plus I can´t think of a better way for us to have fun _and_ cause a great amount of misery to our least favourite human being of all time!"

"You're insane"

"It's all part of the Puckett charm"

"That's still not going to happen!" Carly replied firmly "Not in a million years!"

"Aww but Cupcake, don´t you _love_ me?".

"Yes and it's because I love you that I don't want you to get expelled or _**worse**_ if we go ahead with this crazy thing! Don't you remember what happened when we tried to see what teachers life was out of school?! We almost got arrested!"

"Only because Ms Briggs was onto me" Sam replied with an eye roll "How about this? We..."

 _ **"NO!"**_

"Hear me out cupcake... Maybe we can do it when she's away on vacation or on one of her very lonely trips" The blonde suggested while wiggling her eyebrows deductively "I can even break us in and no one will none the wiser"

"Oh sure _Sam_ breaking and entering is **_so_** gonna make me change my mind" Carly said with heavy sarcasm "You really are helping your case by suggesting we pull something that's very, very illegal mind you!"

"What's the big deal?" Sam asked a bit irritated "I break here all the time!"

"That's different; you're my girlfriend, and _**when**_?!"

"Oh sweet naive Carly" Sam teased "Who do you think you snuggle with while sleeping? Not a teddy bear I'll tell you that"

 _ **"SAM!"**_

"Oh come on don't act so surprised" The blonde said "You knew I would do that when you agreed to date me; besides How could I not hold you when you say my name in your sleep, eh Carls?"

"Well... _Please_ Don't make a habit out of this"

"Too late for that"

"Ok then!" Carly says exasperatedly "Movie time!"

Not one to be deterred so easily, Sam desperately wanted her girlfriend to do something wild and crazy with her and consequences be damned.

Said brunette was putting the movie into the DVD when she felt a pair of familiar and firm hands around her waist and a warm breath against her ear "Come on Carly, don´t you want our first time to be special?"

The web show host felt her partner giving her a kiss on the side of her neck.

"You know I do" Carly managed to choke out "But I also don't want our first time to involve something illegal!"

"It's only illegal _**if**_ we get caught"

"Sam, _**drop it**_ " She harshly ordered "Or else I'm going to make you watch all the other Twilight movies back to back!"

The blonde let go of her girlfriend horrified "You _wouldn't_ "

"Don't tempt fate then"

"That's cruel and unsual punishment Carly"

"Thank you... I learned from the best"

" ** _Fine_** , you win" Sam scowled "I rather watch Titanic than that lame ass 'vampire' saga"

Carly finally puts the movie in the DVD and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"I hate this movie"

"You _hate_ all my movies"

"That's because you don´t have anything that's worth watching"

"Come on Sam, don´t be so bitter" Carly pleaded "Enjoy Titanic, please? For _me_?"

Sam rolled her eyes "One of these days I'm going to find a way to get around your puppy dog eyes"

The brunette simply responded with a kiss on the check "I'm sure you will but for now its movie time"

"Yay" the older teen said sarcastically.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Give me your hand"

The blond complied only to get an unpleasant feeling a second later.

 _ **"Ow!"**_

"Strike one"

"Why did you _**bite**_ me?"

"For several reasons but mainly because you aren't giving me a good date"

Sam raised an eyebrow "This is a date?"

"Well don't you think this is a date?"

"Uh pardon my ignorance cupcake" The blue eyed girl spoke uncertainly "But aren't dates usually involves us going out and do oh I dunno something _fun_?"

Carly chuckled "Oh Sam, we are all alone in my house, you practically been beginning me for sex and you just ate a plate of ribs not five minutes ago, without a bra on I might add"

"Huh, your right, this _is_ a date"

Her girlfriend grinned in amusement "Now can we _please_ watch the movie before we miss the whole thing?!"

"Carls you _**OWN**_ the damn thing, you can pause it, rewind it, forward it, and whatever the chiz you feel like doing to it, besides it's just on the credits; remember you have to push the play button before anything else!"

"Smart butt"

"Smart _**butt**_?" Sam parroted in confusion, "Is that even an insult?"

"For me it is"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight and then you are gonna tell me that Fredbag is the coolest kid in school"

"Do I need to remind you that he is dating your sister?"

"Ugh!" Sam groaned in disgust "Don't remind me"

"I just did" Carly teased.

"Tell me again _why_ couldn't we just keep lying to Freddifer and letting him keep think Melanie was a figment of his paranoid imagination?"

"Because your sister likes him"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Not really, no"

"Ok let me put it this way, what if the whole thing was reversed and Melanie didn´t want you to date me?"

"That's different"

"How?"

"Because _**I'm**_ the hot one"

"You're twins!" Carly snapped "You're exactly alike!"

"I'm still the better choice"

"That's not even a proper argument!"

"Who cares?!" Sam groaned "The point is it doesn't matter because at the end of the day I _**do**_ have you, the second most beautiful girl on the planet, and what does Melanie have? Just a nub"

"Aww Sam that's… wait a minute second?!" Carly bellowed with a mixture of jealousy/anger "Who the _**heck**_ is the first?!"

The older teen chuckled "That is for me to know and you to find out"

"Samantha Joy Puckett" Carly said her girlfriend's full name in a cold low murderous tone "I'm not playing around, answer me before I kick your ass!"

Now the blond started laughing hysterically "My, my did sweet innocent Carly Shay just threaten me?"

"I did!"

Sam smirked "Now I'm turned on"

"Saaaam!" The brunette whined.

"Ah now that's the Carly I know" Her lover says coyly "Don´t worry cupcake, I only have eyes for you"

"Then why did you…?"

"Because Momma's the hottest girl around!" Sam pointed at herself proudly.

"Well aren´t we narcissistic?"

"narci-what?"

"Never mind!"

Carly moved away from her lover and glared at the far end of the living room.

"Cupcake?"

"What?!" Carly snarled viciously, not even bothering to look at her girlfriend.

"You do know that what I said was meant as a compliment to you _right_?"

Carly sharply looked the blond "Are you kidding me?!"

"Carlotta, please calm down and let me explain" Sam pleaded, normally when someone was mad at her she could care less, but not when her best friend/girlfriend was angry towards her, if the young Puckett was honest with herself, she actually was afraid of Carly's anger, not because her friend would hurt her, (that would be the day) but rather because Sam actually feared that if one day she went too far, the girl she had loved for so long would end their friendship or worse, would end their _**relationship**_.

"Um… guess I'm not getting any tonight huh?" Sam said jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

The brunette's glare intensified "You'll be lucky if I even buy you ham ever again!"

Sam flinched at her girlfriend's harsh comeback, "Ok cupcake before you resort to **_that_** cruel and unusual punishment let me explain what I meant"

"Why?" Carly screeched "So you can tell me how much better looking you are than me?!"

"Do you think I'm that shallow?!"

"No! Of course not!"

"Carls, normally I would ask you to forget what I just said but I know you, you won't let this slide so please let me explain"

After several seconds of silence, the young Shay nodded.

"Ok, look the thing is I said what I said because… well… I just don't think there is another reason why you're with me"

"Excuse me?"

"Bear with me cupcake" Sam muttered "I'm no good at this whole expressing my emotions"

Carly knew her girlfriend would rather swallow razor blades than saying she actually cared for another human being, but after a decade of friendship and over four months of dating, the brunette liked to think that Sam was finally lowering her huge ass emotional wall, or at the very least she was the only one who Sam ever considered worthy to show her emotions, even if she sometimes had trouble getting them out.

"It's just… do you remember before we start dating?" The blond asked rhetorically "Back when you thought you liked Freddie?"

"Yeah… what about it?"

It's just... it's just, back then every time I say you with him … It always reminds me that you could do so much better than me."

"Say **_WHAT_**?!" Carly bellowed in shock " _Why_ would you ever think that?!"

"Come on Cupcake, it's not rocket science!" Sam said seriously "Tell me one good thing I have ever done where I didn´t end up dragging you with me into trouble?"

"I'm not going to answer that"

"Why not?!"

"Because if I do then you really will start believing you aren't t good for me"

"Look Carls other people _might_ not be better than me, but they're better for you than I am, does that make sense?"

"I do get what you're saying"

"Then you would see why I have my worries, Cupcake not a day goes by when I don't think of how lucky I am that we're together, that for once in my life I'm in a happy relationship and with my best friend no less, you have any idea how often that has happened for me?... But.."

"..But?"

"But then I remember of all the times I Lear you down, all those times I put you into trouble and it makes me wonder why you are with me in the first place when there are so many others that could make your life so much _easier_ , someone who could treat you... Better"

"Oh Sam... That's gotta be the stupidest thing you ever said"

"Hey!" The blonde protested "I'm here spilling my guts out and you go and call it stupid?!"

"Because it is stupid!" Carly shot back "You think I just _settled_ for you? _**NO**_! Not even close! _Better_ doesn't mean squat to me, if it did then you wouldn't have been my best friend since we were eight, we wouldn't t have stated iCarly together or shared so many crazy adventures and more importantly I wouldn't be able to do this!"

Carly threw herself directly into Sam's personal space, her lips hungrily connecting with that of her best friend's, Sam in turned widened her eyes in surprise, but quickly reciprocated the kiss.

 _"My God, my cupcake can kiss!"_

Since the girls had the apartment to themselves, they could've use the time to fool around as long as they wished.

Unfortunately they parted since they had no choice but to _breathe_.

Sam panted, eyeing her best friend with such love and devotion "Hot damn Carly!"

The brunette grinned back "Every time you have doubts, I want you to remember that kiss, I put everything into it just so you would know that I love you and that I didn't _**settle**_ for you, I choose to be with you, ok? Remember that"

"I will Carls, I _will_ "

"Good" She says satisfied, patting the spot besides her "Now that all the drama is done, maybe we can continue watching Titanic?"

"Aww" Sam pouted "I want to continue making out with you"

"I'm more than just a nice set of lips you know"

"Well you haven't showed me anything else" Sam shot back playfully.

"I walked right into that one didn't I?"

"Yes, you did"

Afterwards the two girls continued watching the film, Carly gushed as they saw the relationship between Jack and Rose continued to grow while Sam just wanted to see the ship go directly into the ocean's floor, dubbing it _"the best part of this snooze fest"_

Carly hit her on the shoulder for that remark.

"Well it is!"

"Oh shush you!"

Sam grinned goofily once a certain scene catches her eye "Oh, I take that back, _this_ is the best part of the whole chick flick"

Carly turned her head towards the screen.

Just to frown at the sight of Rose's naked body.

"Oh come on Sam!"

"What? Can't I _appreciate_ the human body?"

"Not unless it's mine you can't!"

The blonde laughed loudly, slowly getting closer towards her girlfriend "Kinda like I'm doing now?"

Sam puts her arms around Carly's waist, gently massaging it as she gives kisses all over her face.

"Mmmm" Carly moaned, trying (and failing) to remain as quiet as possible. Because honestly even if Spencer wasn't home, surely Mrs Benson would hear then, since was was very a very noisy woman.

But at the moment those thoughts flew out of Carly's head rather quickly.

"Oh _yes, Sam has such magic fingers"_

Fingers which stopped moving.

 _"What gives?"_

Carly opened her eyes, preparing to demand a explanation out of her blonde girlfriend.

What she saw had her dumbfounded.

"Are you _**serious**_?"

She saw her best friend on the other side of the couch, relaxing and eating a big bucket of popcorn.

"What?" Sam asked innocently "Didn't you want to watch the movie?"

"I... You... Me... Where did you get the popcorn?!"

"Oh, didn't you hear the microwave going off?" Sam asked "I was hungry so I just wanted some"

"And couldn't you wait until _**after**_ you were done with be?!" Carly demanded heatedly

"Oh I _**was**_ done" The older girl said coyly "That was just a preview of what we're gonna do _after_ the movie"

"Can't we do this _**now**_?!" The brunette asked exasperatedly "You don't even want to watch this!"

"True" Sam agreed "But _you_ do Carls, am I right?"

 _"Unbelievable, she's getting back at me for making her see the movie, and to add insult to injury she's using 'Titanic' against me"_ Carly thought _"Great, now I'm all hot and bothered, **so** not fair!"_

Having no other choice, Carly crossed her arms with a disgusted " _hump!"_ Internally wishing for the movie to be over and done with, which of course wouldn't happen any time soon since she just noticed that Jack was starting to skilfully draw Rose.

 _"Just halfway through... Great"_

"That is so easy" Sam commented airily.

"What is?"

"The drawing, cupcake"

"What?!" Carly shouted in disbelief "I don't think so! I mean drawing people is one of the hardest things to do!"

"Ain't that the truth?" Sam snickers.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Come on Carls, we both know about your lack of drawing skills" The blonde says, trying to let her best friend down easily "I mean you can't even draw a bunny without making it look like it went through a blender"

"We agreed never to talk about that!"

Sam then gently grabbed Carly so she could rest her head on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Shh, it's fine Cupcake, so you can't draw" Sam said soothingly "It's no big deal, not everyone can"

"Oh so now I'm not creative material?" Carly shouted madly, getting away from her friend, her nostril flaring in indignation "Is that what your saying?!"

"Huh? _**NO**_! Of course not!" Sam denied "You're one of the most creative people I know!"

"But I still can't draw to save face, huh? That's what you're insinuating!"

"Well..." Sam coughs uncomfortably, not knowing how to get out of this one, unfortunately her lack of an answer said a thousand words as far as Carly was concerned.

"I'm going to prove you wrong then!"

 _"Huh?"_

"About you saying I can't draw!" Carly hissed "I bet that I can make a drawing of you! That will make you eat your words!"

"Carls? Are you for real?" Sam asked perplexed "Since when are you into bets?"

 _ **"Since now!"**_ The brunette shouted "Is that a problem to you?"

"Uh no, no, no" The blonde replied quickly with a shake of her head and arms "It's just, you usually try to prevent Freddie and ai from going ahead with any crazy bet that we think of, I was just caught by... _Surprise_."

"Well now it's a bet between you and I!" Carly snapped "And you're not getting out of this scot free! You are in this bet too, so you better make a drawing of me in two days!"

"Wait _what_?" Sam says flabbergasted "Carls, that's crazy! You don't have to prove anything to me"

"The heck I don't!" The brunette growled, she got up from the couch, walking straight towards the stairs.

"Where are your going?"

"To my room to draw!"

Carly's door slammed loudly, leaving a very confused blonde behind.

 _"What just happened?"_

* * *

 _ **Two days Later:**_

Freddie entered his room, very surprised to see his blonde friend in his bed, a sketchbook in her hands.

"Sam?"

She grunted in acknowledgement, not once stopping with her task at hand.

 _"Literally"_

The tech producer tentatively walked towards her, careful to not step on the several drawing littered all over his floor "What are you doing?

"I'm taking a dump in your bed Fredbag" She says sarcastically "What does it look like?! I'm drawing!"

"Okkk... Why?"

"Ugh, because Carly wants me to!"

"Again... _Why_?" He parroted as he grabbed some of Sam's discarded drawings, noticing that everyone of her papers had a drawing Carly, each one better than the last.

"These are pretty good" He noted.

"I know!" She whined "And I hate it!"

Freddie blinked twice, confused by her response since he _clearly_ wasn't expecting that "I'm sorry... _**What**_?"

Her answer was (un)surprisingly simple and by simply I mean Sam throwing her sketchbook at his face.

 _ **"OW! MY NOSE!"**_

"Oh don't be such a whiner" She sneered "On the contrary, you should thank me, I improved on your nubby face"

"Oh ha ha" Freddie replied sarcastically, holding his throbbing nose gently "Is it bleeding?"

"Oh grow up, you can't bleed from a sketchbook"

"Oh no? He challenged "Ever heard of paper cut?!"

Sam smirked evilly.

"I just sounded like my mom didn't I?"

"Sure did" She taunted " _Mrs_ Benson"

"Not funny Sam!"

"It's kinda funny" She snickers.

He groans exasperatedly "Changing the subject now, why are you drawing a bunch of Carly's here in my room rather than yours?"

"My mom is trying bikinis" Sam said "Need I say more?"

"No you do not" Freddie shudders.

"Thought so Fredork"

"That still doesn't explain why you're making a lot of Carly drawings"

She groaned in annoyance as she rested on the bed "Because she's basically lost it! She wants to make a point!"

"And that is?"

"That she _can_ draw!"

Freddie guffaws "But she _can't_ draw!"

"Don't you think I know that you nub?!" Sam hissed, giving him the coldest glare she could muster "That's why I been trying to make a crappy drawing that would be a million times worse than anything she could do!"

The boy ruffles through the more of his friend's artistic endeavours "Well I don't see anything like what you were trying to achieve in your Carly collection"

"Rub it in why don't you?!"

"Ok, _**sorry**_ " He said in mock surrender "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Carly and I made a bet"

The tech producer's eyes widened in shock "Woah, _**really**_?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised about it"

"But it is a big shock" He says "I mean, it hardly happens when you two bet each other, it isn't like us when we make a random bet every now and then!"

Sam grunted in agreement at that "True, but this is different."

"How so?"

"See, whoever makes a better drawing of the other wins"

"Well it's no competition" Freddie comments sincerely "From the stuff I seen you do, obviously you're a sinch for the win"

"But I _**don't**_ want to win this one!"

" _Huh_? Did I just hear you right?!" He inquired, rubbing the inside of his ear to make sure he wasn't going deaf, which was justified considering that Sam sometimes boasted about a victory no matter who the loser in her eyes ended up being.

Needless to say that she just kept sending him one surprise after another.

"How dumb are you?" Sam snapped "What do you think will happen if I go over to Carly's apartment in an hour with an excellent drawing and she shows me something she worked really hard on but still ends up being _terrible_?"

"Uhhh"

"She would get a confirmation that she can't draw for squat!" Sam shouted exasperatedly "And I don't want that! She's very sensitive about that and I don't want to hurt her"

"So you're deliberately trying to _**lose**_... At a _bet_?"

"Don't get any ideas Fredbag" She growled "Mama doesn't lose, I'm merely trying to _avoid_ some unnecessary drama... Which is easier said than done! Can you believe I been drawing for the past two hours and none of my drawing are crap worthy? I mean for God's sake, I made this one with my eyes closed!"

Freddie eyed the drawing, he whistles impressed "That's pretty good"

"Ugh, I _**know**_!"

Her friend sat next to her in the bed "You know what I think?" He asked gently.

Sam snorted, which he guessed it was meant to be a rude _no_ , so he still answered his rhetorical question as honestly as he could, cautious to not irriate the blonde anymore than she already was "I think you have such a wonderfully positive view of Carly that subconsciously you won't or rather can't draw her terribly, preferring to make her as you see her, a one of a kind friend and girlfriend"

"Thanks for the analysis Dr, Phil" Sam sneered "So what do I do then?"

"If it was me and I know you might not want to hear this, but I would show her the best drawing you made, and then talk to her, I know you aren't big on emotional display of affection Sam, but Carly _is_... And in any relationship communication is important. Tell her how you feel, trust me, it will make a _**huge**_ difference in the end"

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right" Sam grunted, getting up from the bed, "Fine, fine I'll do that, but I _swear_ Freddifer, if this ends up turning into a dramatic mush-fest, I'll come back and give you a Texan wedgie that your grandkids will inherit!"

"This is the thanks I get for trying to help you?"

"Why are you surprised?" She shot back, picking a random drawing from the pile.

Sam opened the bedroom door, only to be greeted with the sight on her twin sister, who was in a very flashy pink dress, hair in a ponytail and a basket in her arm.

"Oh hey Sam!" Melanie waved enthusiastically at her sister "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving" She simply answered, walking past her twin indifferently.

Melanie watched her twin walk out of the apartment, she then turned to her boyfriend "What was that about?"

Freddie got up from the bed "Problem in paradise" Was his only reply.

"Oh" She says worriedly "Think maybe I should help?"

Freddie shook his head, "I wouldn't worry too much about that, I just gave Sam some advice, hopefully she'll put it to good use"

"Ok, if you say so" Melanie says, looking down at her shoes.

She then noticed all the drawings of her brunette friend.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we go out for our romantic picnic, would you care to answer me something?"

"Anything"

"What's with all the drawings of Carly all over your floor?" She asked suspiciously.

 _"Aw, nuts"_

* * *

While Freddie now had the task of explaining all the drawings of Carly littered all over his room to Melanie without making it seem like a pathetic love wounded puppy or _worse_ to pin the blame on Sam, said blonde had to deal with her girlfriend as well.

Even if she didn't mean to cause Freddie some grief, it was a happy coincidence as far as she was concerned after all, as she heard her sister's voice she couldn't help but think.

 _"Misery loves company"_

That being said, Sam took a deep breath as she got out of Freddie's apartment, standing still on the hallway or technically speaking in front of her girlfriend's front door.

Sam knocked at the Shay's door and slowly opened it, fully unprepared for what was on the other side.

 _"What the hell?!"_ Sam thought in shock _"Did a tornado hit this place?"_

 **"Hello?** _Anybody there?!"_

The blonde turned around at where she heard a voice.

"Spencer? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me" He grunted "Sam, if you can, _**help me**_!"

Sam walked cautiously, she didn't know where the man was under all the piles and piles of paper.

 _ **"OW!"**_

"Well... Found him"

She removed her foot from where she stepped, then tentatively she got her arm under the trash, hoping to find sign on Spencer.

"I see the light!"

"Don't be so melodramatic Spence"

Sam finally felt what she assumed was an arm "Ok Spencer, I got you!"

She began to pull, grunting as she struggled to free her would be brother in law from beneath the sheets of paper but after a few seconds she got him out.

 _ **"FREEDOM!"**_

"Dude, how long have you been under there?" Sam asked "More importantly _how_ you ended down there?"

"It's Carly!" He answered madly "She's been so obsessed with drawing you that she got whatever piece of paper she gets her hands on for that task, last night I got buried under her rejected work when I tried to make a gigantic paper snowman!"

"And couldn't you try oh I dunno... _**Getting up**_?"

"There was a lot weight on me, ok?" He defended.

"You _really_ need to go to a Gym Spence"

"I do go to the Gym!"

"Eating from the vending machines doesn't count" Sam countered dryly.

"Erm... Are you here to see Carly?"

Sam rolled her eyes at the man's poor attempt at changing the subject but decided to give him a break, all thing considered having to live under the safe room as his obsessive younger sister was punishment enough.

"Yeah... Is she in the iCarly studio?"

Spencer nodded.

The blonde grunted, heading up the stairs.

"Sam?"

"Um?"

"Try to get her out of there" He requested "She won't listen to me, she wants to have a good drawing of you and won't rest until she achieves that, it's not healthy so please Sam, _**break**_ that wall"

"You can count on me Spence"

* * *

Sam opened the door to the studio "Hey hey hey... _**Holly crap!**_ "

To say that Carly was worse for wear was quite an understatement, the brunette was still in her pyjamas in front of the iCarly screen, watching intently at a smirking freeze frame of her feisty girlfriend, as well as turning to the big sketchbook in her hands, trying to capture the right essence that was her lover.

And failing miserably.

 _ **"AHHH!"**_ Carly screams at the top of her lungs as she tossed away yet another terrible drawing "What's the matter with my hand?!"

"Cupcake?"

The brunette froze once she heard Sam's worried voice.

 _"No... Not yet... I'm nowhere near done!"_

"Carls" Sam spoke soothingly, in an attempt to calm down her very agitated girlfriend, she knew from experience that when Carly was driven over to the edge, her sanity went out the window.

"Sam!" She shouted, hiding the sketchbook behind her back, which didn't help due to the enormous side of it compare to the brunette's petite frame, plus the photo on the screen made the whole hiding thing void.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked "Didn't we agree to meet at six o'clock?"

"It's _is_ six, cupcake"

Carly turned to see her phone for confirmation _"Oh dang"_

"Are you ok?" Sam asked slowly.

"Uh huh!" Carly nods quickly "Never better!"

Her left eye twitched uncontrollably, an obvious sight that she was anything but fine, if anything her desire to draw Sam perfectly was sending her on a one way trip to crazy town.

"Don't lie to me Carlotta" The blonde says seriously "I can see it plain as day! I mean for Pete's sake! There's Cheetos in your hair!"

The pale girl touched her head and indeed there was crumbs of Cheetos on her hair "Oh my Gosh!"

"How _**long**_ have you been here Carly?"

"I dunno" The brunette answered meekly looking at her feet "Probably since you left"

"That was two days ago!" Sam shouted shocked "Do you realise we could've used that time to hang out together? Instead you were cooped up here! And for what? Just so you could try to prove me wrong and that you can draw? I'm sorry if I'm going to sound cruel baby, but you _**can't**_ draw! But you know what? I don't care! It's no big deal, not everyone has such a talent, it doesn't mean you suck as a creative genius... Now Freddork does suck at that, but you? You just have different ways of being creative! I mean come on cupcake you are the host of a very popular web show, you don't need to prove anything to me when I know how imperfectly perfect you are"

Carly's lips tremble "Oh Sam"

She lungs herself at the blonde, wrapping her arms around the older girl, an act which of course is reciprocated tenderly.

After several minutes Sam finally lifted Carly's chin so they could be face to face, only to kiss her with all the love and devotion a person could ever hope to give someone else.

"I love you"

"Me too cupcake, me too"

Sam then grabbed the sketchbook which Carly was still 'hiding' behind her back.

"Hey! Gimme that back!"

"In a minute Carls" The blonde says playfully "I just want to see what masterpieces you have in here."

The brunette tried to get the sketchbook back but she was too weak to get pass Sam's outstretched arm.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at some of the drawings her girlfriend attempted to make "So, did you gave me snake for hair to make me look as menacing as Medusa?"

"Those were meant to be your curly goldilocks hair!"

"Why do I have buttons on my face?"

"Those are your beautiful blue eyes!"

Why do I have a _**moustache**_?"

"Those are your very kissable lips!"

Her girlfriend laughs good naturally "Well cupcake, you are no Da Vinci I'll tell you that, but at least you tried to put the essence that is Sam Puckett"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better"

"Al contrario mio caro Carly"

"What did you just say?"

"I said, on the contrary my dear Carly" Sam translated "I'm being truthful, you tried to immortalised how you see which means a lot to me Cupcake"

The brunette grinned sheepishly "Well, sorry I failed"

"Don't sweat it"

"How about you Sam? Carly asked "Can I see how you drew me?"

Her friend lifted her arm to tell her to wait a second as she searched in the back pocket of her jeans, once she found the piece of paper, she uncrumple it, giving it to the younger girl for her to see in semi-good glory.

Carly inspected the drawing, which was in blue ink, she smiled at every detail that Sam put into the drawing.

The only thing she took the time to colour was the hair and eyes while the frames were smoothly drawn in, Sam took the time to make her cheeks stand out, as well as her lips which seemed to be covered in lipgloss, an unmistakable reference for the blonde's love for Carly's soft lips.

"I'm getting this framed" Carly stated, pointing at the drawing "It's beautiful"

"Obviously" Sam smirked "It's you"

"Aww, Sam" She gushed "That's so sweet!"

She embraced her lover passionately and kissed her senseless, which of course Sam enjoyed massively.

"Oh ho Ho, I like where this is going"

"I'm sure you do"

"Hey Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"I just realised something" Sam said "We never said what the winner would have gotten out of this little bet"

"That's true" Carly agreed "Ok Puckett, you won fair and square, what do you want?"

"Sex in Ms Briggs couch!"

 _ **"SAM!"**_

"Mi piace quando si urlare il mio nome"

* * *

 ** _Heh heh, who else saw this coming?_**

 ** _Just so you guys know, Sam's last words where Italian for "I love it when you scream my name"_**

 ** _Fun Fact: Although Carly cannot draw a good picture of a bunny as seen in iMust Have Locker 239 or Sam in real life Miranda Cosgrove is a talented artist._**

 ** _Speaking of art, the final drawing Sam made of Carly which she ended up showing her, is the one on the cover of the story if you needed a visual aid._**

 ** _Finally, I do hope you all enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
